In more than one sense
by Chiisai.x.Kitsune
Summary: Formally known as 'Broken' "Look at yourself Arthur. You pretend to have so much power and yet you're so small. You seem to like controlling other countries but have never been controlled by another. Well, I'm going to change that."


Mine

"Damn you Jones." The Englishman murmured under his breath as he trudged off through the snow. For once, Arthur had thought that the American was actually being nice to him and invited him over for tea. TEA! The Brit was so overjoyed that he didn't even stop to think that Alfred didn't even have one bag of tea in his house, let alone the good stuff that Arthur drank. Then suddenly when the older blonde was enjoying the plane ride, the other whispered sorry and pushed him out of the plane. The pile of snow that the Brit landed on was soft but the tree root underneath it wasn't. His limp proved that it had bruised his thigh severely, if not broken something.  
The Englishman's teeth chattered, making his whole skull shake and his body shiver uncontrollably. He was used to the cold but not these extreme temperatures, it must of been below zero which didn't assure Arthur very much. On top matters, he had absolutely no clue where the hell he was which made him highly insecure.  
Coming on top of a hill, he saw a massive house; no it was more like a mansion, with smoke coming out of the chimney. Smoke meant fire and fire meant warmth! Without even thinking, the nation ran excitedly up to the door and banged the handle hastily. Of course, if he had none who lived in the house, he would never have gone near the massive thing.

The door opened, revealing a very tall; jacket glad Russian with ash blonde hair and purple eyes that bored into his.

"I-Ivan?" Arthur stuttered, not because he was suddenly scared but because of his rapidly dropping body temperature.

"Why, Arthur! How nice it is to see you! Oh my, you must be freezing, come in, come in!" Ivan exclaimed and practically pulled the younger man into his house. Arthur yelled in surprise but otherwise followed the Russian through the many hallways and rooms of his house. They stopped in front of an odd looking red door with a very peculiar handle.

"Stay here whilst I make some hot tea for you, there should be something in there to warm you up." The Russian pointed to the door before striding off happily to the kitchen.

The blonde walked into the room but yelped as the door automatically closed behind him. He managed to find the light switch but jumped at what he saw in the corner. Curled up in a ball, was a frightened and shaking Finnish man, tears streaked down his face and his eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"Tino? What in blazers are you doing here?" Arthur questioned as he ran and bent down next to the smaller nation.

"A-Arthur? Oh god Braginski was right! He said to me that he got Alfred to push you out of a plane so you could join us in our 'fun' but I just thought he was bluffing to make me cry more! I've been here all day, crying, begging for him to stop. He doesn't listen! He just wants me to go along with it but I can't! I have to go home to Sweden! I have to tell him where I am so he can come and save me! Oh Arthur I'm so scared!" Tino cried into the other blonde's chest.

"That crazy cruel bastard! Oh god he's coming, Tino, stay behind me!" Arthur ordered and stood up in front of the younger nation as Ivan walked into the room.  
The Russian walked in with a creepy smile as he saw the two braced up against the wall. He could sense the fear in both of them as they both gulped in unison.

He chuckled devilishly as he stalked up to the Britton, who was standing protectively in front of the other nation.

"Look at yourself Arthur. You pretend to have so much power and yet you're so small. You seem to like controlling other countries but have never been controlled by another. Well, I'm going to change that." The Russian whispered in the Englishman's ear, making the hair on his neck stand up. He then roughly shoved him to the ground, ignoring the cry of pain and painfully pulled him back up to his knees by his hair. Ivan crouched down so that his eyes were levelled with watering green ones which made him laugh with a mix between enjoyment and insanity.

"STOP! JUST STOP IT IVAN!" A small voice squeaked out. In truth, Tino had always seen the Britton as attractive; he just never got up the courage to say it. But secretly he would always undress him with his eyes at world meetings…and then go take care of himself in the bathroom afterwards.

"And what, my little pet, are you going to do if I don't?" taunted the taller man with a grin. Tino's eyes narrowed as the Russian plunged his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

"This!" He screeched and tackled the Russian off his crush. Due to his brute strength, Ivan was able to turn the tables and end up on top of the Finnish man, pinning his wrists with one hand and harshly slapping him with the other, causing fresh tears to spring in his eyes.

"Look at you, you're pathetic. You tried to be the hero, and all you ended up doing was getting hurt." Ivan laughed before letting him go and grabbing onto Arthur's ankle, who was in fact, trying to crawl away.

"And where are you going? It is pointless running, I'll find you wherever you go Arthur. You are mine and I own you. Hmm…speaking of owning, now that you are my property I think I should brand you." Without any further warning, he leaned down and clamped his mouth around the other man's neck and sunk his teeth into the tender skin. Arthur cried out in pain as blood started trickling down his neck and into the other man's mouth. The Russian bit down harder, making the Englishman flat out scream and beg for him to stop.

"JUST STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM! PLEASE!" Tino cried out, getting the Russian's sudden attention. The ash blonde smirked, before he pounced off the other nation, pinning the smallest one to the ground.

"Are you sure that's wise? I might make you do things that you don't want to do. Are you sure my little Finnish whore?"

"Y-Yes." He whimpered with his head turned away from Ivan. The tall man smirked before standing up.

"Fine, put this on Arthur." Ivan ordered and pulled a spiked dog collar out of his coat.

"W-What?" Tino stuttered as he scrambled to his feet.

"You said anything I wanted. And this is what I want. Hurry up and do it Tino or I might just change my mind and have my way with Arthur if you like it or not."  
The young man bit his lip but nodded and looked apologetic to the green eyed man.

"But first, lick his wounds." The Russian ordered. Finland bent down and moved Arthur's head to the side to give him better access to his neck. In truth, he would've done this even if the Russian hadn't told him to.

Arthur felt slightly better as the smaller man's tongue was soothing on his abused and raw skin. Finland kept licking and sucking, making sure all the blood was gone.

"Very good, now put the collar on him." The way that Tino was shaking, he could hardly keep the collar in his hands, but somehow he managed to get it around the others neck and clamped up. Arthur looked up at the Finnish boy before smiling softly and whispering 'I forgive you'. Tino smiled back before looking up at the Russian, waiting for his next instruction.

"Now take him to the bed and _slowly _start to undress him, the poor thing must be freezing." Ivan ordered before following the other two blondes to the bed. The Finnish man carefully slid the green jacket off the Englishman's arms and unbuttoned his damp shirt. Eventually the only thing left was his boxer shorts.

"Wait… Cuff his hands first." The Russian handed Tino and pair of pink fluffy hand cuffs.

"R-Russia-san…I-I c-can't do that. I'm s-sorry."

"That's too bad. Really. All well. I guess Arthur is going to have to suffer from your decision." Before any of them could object, the slightly insane man roughly pushed Tino to the ground and swiftly clicked the cuffs around Arthur's wrist so that his hands were above his head. He then shed his coat and pants, leaving him naked. Arthur's eyes slowly drunk up his features, until he got to his manhood which is when the small nation's eyes almost bugged out of his head. The Russian was big enough to be proud and brag about it!

"Like what you see?" Ivan purred. The Brit just bit his lip, blushed and quickly diverted his eyes.

"I said," He hissed and grabbed the green eyed man by his chin, "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yes…N-No…I d-don't know." He sobbed. Ivan smirked and licked his jaw line all the way to his ear.

"Mmm, you taste good Arthur. Now, let's see what you've got hidden in those pants of yours." Arthur gasped as he was exposed to the cold air but also blushed as he had become unwillingly hard from the rough encounter.

Unknowingly by Ivan, Tino was slowly making his escape. He ruffled around in the Russian's coat until he found what he was looking for. He concealed the shiny item he had found and silent crawled to the door.  
"I will get help." He mouthed to the Englishman and swiftly unlocked the door. Running as fast as he could out the door, he ran out of the entire house. He didn't know where he was running to; he just wanted to find help. No matter how much he ran, all that he found was just more and more frozen hills. It was like a snowy hell. It was then he realised that there was no point in running. He knew that Ivan's house was far from any civilisation. He had to man up, face the Russian and save the man that he had crushed on for so long now. He would try to, even if it ended in death. For once on his life, he was going to face his own fears.

Back in the house, the Russian had pushed Arthur to the bed and altered the cuffs so that they were now hooked around a few of the bars of the bed head.

"You do realise that I hate you for all eternity and wish you would die in the fiery pits of hell, right?" Arthur snarled, his tone being dead serious.

"Hell… "I've been there; it's quite lovely this time of year." The Brit's eyes narrowed as it was the only thing he could do, before the breath was knocked out of him by the Russian covering Arthur's body with his. The ash blonde plunged his tongue into Arthur's parted lips while rubbing is leg in between his thighs. He then noticed the leash that was hanging over the side of the bed.

Arthur yelped as Ivan sat up and brought him with him. He didn't want this, but his body suggested otherwise. Slight whimpers escaped his mouth as the Russian lightly nibbled on his sensitive earlobe. A large but soft hand started caressing his stomach while the other trailed down between his legs.

"S-stop please I don-"

"Don't what, Arthur? I know you want this, don't try to deny it." Ivan smirked.

The Bit diverted his eyes and bit his lip. The Russian then started to slide both his hands down his ribcage and to his parted legs.

"Ungh, I-Ivan. I c-can't…I d-don't…I…Oh!" England gasped as Ivan slapped his thigh.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno, because I felt like it. I am in love with the sounds you make Arthur; you're such a little slut."

"NO I'M NO-"Arthur was cut off by the Russian kissing him fierily again. The only thing the Brit could do to get Ivan out of his mouth was to bite on his tongue. But he cried out in pain as he earned a slap in return.

"Two can play that game Arthur." Without any further warning, the Russian thrust hard and deep. The smaller man's screams rang in his ears as he slammed down again and again. It was too much. There was too much flesh and not enough room. The Brit could feel his insides tearing, blood pooling out of his, staining both their legs and the already dirty sheets. He couldn't help from screaming as the Russian started to thrust.  
He could feel everything. Every jolt of pain that made its way through his body, every movement, every touch, he could feel; but yet…he didn't want.  
So much blood. He could feel it, he could smell it.

"Mmm you're so tight my little slut. But I want to hear you scream my name while you come. Please Arthur, scream for me." Ivan growled and thrust in once again, this time making Arthur's body jolt and a long, loud moan slip through his clenched teeth.

Ivan smirked and snaked one hand around the smaller man's hips and wrap around his cock. Arthur moaned once again as the other man started jerking him off hard and fast. If any dignity had remained in his body, it had fled out as he screamed out the other's name until his voice went croaky and ragged.  
Even though the Brit was finished, Ivan was nowhere near. With great skill and brute strength, he lifted the other man onto his hands and knees whilst still inside of him.  
He was absolutely exhausted but apparently, the Russian couldn't care less as he heard the ragged pants that where unwillingly coming out of Arthur's mouth. He literally sounded like a dog on heat but he didn't have the strength to stop it.

"A-ARTHUR!" The Russian yelled in a hit of insane passion as he reached his climax.  
The Brit couldn't help but let tears stream down his face as he was disgustingly filled. He felt so wrong, so violated, so broken. The Brit collapsed as he sobbed into the pillow, his tears alerting the Russian that he had broken his pet.

"STOP!" Two voices cried out in unison. Ivan looked over to the door where a red faced Finland was in a fighting stance, holding the Russian's signature faucet pipe.

"I don't think so Tino. I dare you to hit me with that. But if you do, Arthur here is going to cop your punishment." To prove to Tino that he wasn't bluffing, he pounded into the much more nation with enough force that it made Arthur scream so loud, his voice went hoarse and croaky. Finland's temper broke then and he charge at Ivan with a confident "HIYA!"

The smaller nation struggled against the strength of the soviet. Ivan had put his hand up to block the attack and now the pipe was inching towards Tino. To add to his advantage, he had also pulled out a vintage gun that he had always kept under his bed and had it pointed at the smallest nation's head.

"Please Russia, please stop this madness." Arthur whimpered with an obvious expression of pain staining his pale features. Ivan looked at him and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"No why would I do that, my pet?"

Arthur's eyes boarded into his and he smiled a bit. The green eyed blonde pushed himself up and crushed his lips into Ivan's.  
'Surprised' was an understatement of what the soviet suddenly felt as Arthur broke away, only to move down and start nibbling on his neck.

"ARTHUR YOU-" Tino started before the Brit cut him off.

"Am doing this willingly." Arthur finished. "Go Tino, run and keep running. Go back to Sweden. I'll be fine." The Finnish boy didn't move until Ivan gave him a look saying 'go, or I'll hurt him' and he took off as fast as his tiny legs could take him.

"Why did you do that?" Ivan asked as he slid out of the smaller man.

"Because he has someone to go home to. I did it because I am a noble gentleman who gives a crap about others and actually cares about their sanity. See unlike you, I have a heart and a conscious and I know how to use them! You think you can take anything you want and not have to pay for it! You're wrong! I sacrificed myself for Tino! I did it because he is my friend! Have you ever heard of that, have you ever heard of friendship, of love? I don't think you have!" Arthur cried out until his was red in the face.

The look on Ivan's face and the 'kolkolkol' noise coming from him, told the Brit that it might've been a slight mistake to lash out at the Russian.

The way he was flipped over and the harsh slap to his face proved the Englishman's suspicions.

"You better watch your mouth, slut. You have no idea what you are talking about! You are now mine, you said it yourself! And because you are mine, that makes me your master! Pets do not talk to their master's that way!" Ivan yelled and dug his nails into the other's back.  
Arthur whimpered at the pain but nodded as that was the only thing he could do to stop it.

"I have a question for you my little British whore." Ivan whispered and pulled the Brit roughly up by his hair. "Become one with Russia, da?"

"Burn in hell." Arthur spat.

"I'm sorry you see it that way." And with that, he shoved Arthur back down and smirked widely at the whimpering man beneath him. He stroked the messy blonde hair before whispering; "[You will regret that decision, slut]"

He didn't know how long he had been in the same room. Days, weeks, months? He honestly couldn't remember.  
The phone rang but he didn't answer it, he waited for his master to do that. Yes, his master. He was broken but he couldn't even remember when he was whole.

"Arthur, it's for you." The Russian sang out and held the phone out to the Brit. The blonde didn't take any notice to his name being called as he was too busy with something else.

"Nghh Arthur, I know you're enjoying yourself and trust me, I'm enjoying it as well, but if you don't answer the phone then people are going to get suspicious." Ivan purred and pushed the phone to the Englishman's ear. Arthur pulled his mouth off the Russian's still throbbing organ before putting his ear to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice cracked and broken.

"Arthur, _mon cher! _I've been so worried about you! What has Ivan done to you? Please come see me so that I know you're alright." The French accent pleaded through the earpiece. Arthur looked down, tears swelling in his eyes before biting his lip and yelling into the phone.

"FRANCIS, STOP CALLING! I'M ONE WITH RUSSIA NOW AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD BLOODY DO ABOUT IT!" With that he dramatically hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He looked down, trying to hide his tears from the Russian but it failed. Instead of being slapped for it, his tears were licked up.

"Don't worry Arthur, I care about you, you know that right? You have a nice home and I protect you well. You love me, don't you Arthur?" Ivan asked innocently and pulled his face up gently by his chin.  
It pained Arthur to answer but he knew if he did it, it would pain him even more on the outside.

"Y-yes Ivan…I'm Yours." He whimpered and with that final statement his heart turned empty and his eyes lifeless. He was broken.


End file.
